parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Stuff That He Has And Should Buy
Here are some take along trains that DucktheGWREngineFan9 has got. List of Take Along Trains That I Have *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald *Oliver *Emily *Diesel *Whiff *Billy *Bill *Ben *Spencer *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Fergus *Culdee *Annie *Clarabel *Toad *The Breakdown Train *Troublesome Truck *A barrel loader car *A crate loader car *Harold *Madge Piece of Tracks, Accessories, and Sets That I Have *Take Along Straight, Curve, and Switch Tracks *Tidmouth Sheds *Railway Sign *Sodor Engine Works More Pieces of Tracks, Accessories, and Sets To Buy *More Pieces of Tracks and Switches Other Sets That I Should Buy *Thomas and the Special Letter *James and the Trouble with Trees *Percy Takes the Plunge *Henry and the Elephant *Emily's Adventure *Thomas to the Rescue *Gordon Takes a Tumble More Sets To Buy *James & Hector Work it Out Set *Work and Play Roundhouse Set *Sodor Engine Works Set *Sodor Timber Yard *Rescue Station Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Sodor Mining Co. *Brendam Docks Set *Harold's Heliport Set *Centre Island Quarry Set (Some sets came with Free Sampler DVD, Quarry Adventures On Sodor) *Sodor Airport *Morgan's Mine Set *Knapford Station *Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) *Marshalling Train Yard Set *Working Hard Set *Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set *Really Useful Engine Set *Thomas & Percy Starter Set *Toby's Main Line Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Bridges and Tunnels Set *Knapford Mail Express Set *Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Multi-packs To Buy *Collector Vehicle Pack (includes Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor Line Caboose) *Calling All Engines! (includes Exclusive Faced Thomas and Diesel 10, and Lady and Mavis) *Thomas' Holiday Pack and Snow-Globe Car *James Goes Buzz Buzz (includes Bee-Covered James with Red Nose and 1 Truck) *Percy and the Wharf Cars (includes Percy and 2 Trucks) *Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars (includes Percy and 3 Trucks) *Jack and Alfie *Percy and Engine Wash Car (includes Bubble-Covered Percy with 1 Truck) *Gift Pack #1 (includes Lady and Bertie) *Gift Pack #2 (includes Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily) *Faulty Whistles (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence) *Jack Jumps In (includes Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis) *The Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty) *Roadway Gift Set (includes Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1) *Calling All Engines!|Thomas and Paint Car (includes Paint-Covered Thomas and 1 Truck) *A Smooth Ride|Sir Handel and Apple Car]] (includes Sir Handel and 1 Truck) *Trevor and Apple Car (includes Trevor and 1 Truck) *Thomas with Tidmouth Snowglobe Car and Holiday Caboose *Thomas and the Jet Engine (includes Thomas and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and the Reindeer Express *Salty and the Ocean Cars (includes Salty and 2 Trucks) *Rusty and the Rescue Cars (includes Rusty and 2 Trucks) *Percy and Holiday Cars *Thomas and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and 2 Trucks) *Percy and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Percy and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and Easter Cars *Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose *Toby and Christmas Cars *Birthday Celebration (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and Percy with 2 Trucks) *Down by the Docks (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck and 1 Truck) *Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" Tanker *Thomas at Morgan's Mine (includes Surprise-Faced Thomas with 1 Truck) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur|Rheneas and the Dinosaur Cars (includes Rheneas and 1 Trucks with Dinosaur Skeleton) *Harold and the Sodor Airport Vehicles *Thomas and Ice-Cream Sundae Cars (includes Chocolate-Covered Thomas with 2 Trucks) *Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars *Toby and Zoo Car (includes Special Toby with 1 Truck and a Lion) *Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" Car *Thomas' New Trucks (includes Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and 1 Truck) *Great Waterton Grand Opening (includes Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie) *Thomas and the Treasure (includes Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) *Muddy Adventure (includes Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth and Muddy Billy) *Hiro's Farewell Fireworks Engines To Buy *Duck *Douglas *Mavis *Lady *Bertie *Diesel 10 *George *Daisy *Mike *Duncan *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Arthur *Rusty *'Arry and Bert *Skarloey *Culdee *Dennis *Neville *Rosie *Mighty Mac *Sir Handel *Rheneas *Freddie *Peter Sam *Stepney *Billy *Whiff *Duke *D199 *Hiro *Surprised Thomas *Tired Thomas *Surprised Percy *Surprised Gordon *Angry Diesel *Scared James *Angry Henry *Angry Emily Rolling Stock To Buy *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *The Chinese Dragon *Sodor Log Loader *Tar and Fuel Tankers *Magic Mining Car *Oil Barrel Car *Scented Orange Barrel Car *Coal Hopper Car *Dinosaur Museum Cars *Oil Car *Zoo Cars *Rock Hopper Car *Smelting Shed Cargo Car *Misty Valley Fog Cars *Jack Jumps In (Movie Car) *Faulty Whistles (Movie Car) *Mail Car *Sea Cargo Cars *Rocky *Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' *Poppin' Popcorn Car *Hector *Fireworks Car *Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars *Copies of Annie and Clarabel (To Make Some Green and Yellow Coaches, Some Red and White Coaches, Red Coaches, Tan Coaches, Green Coaches, Victoria, Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Blue and Yellow Coaches) *Copies of Troublesome Trucks *Copies of Cabooses (To Make Henrietta, Beatrice, Red Cabooses, and Brown Cabooses) Vehicles To Buy *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 *Terence *George *Elizabeth *Thumper *Jack *Alfie *Bulgy *Ned *Max and Monty *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Byron *Jeremy *Mr. Percival's Car *Patrick (The Pack) List of Take-n-Play Trains, Sets, and Accesories That I'll Buy *Hank *Hiro *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Mavis *Diesel 10 *Victor *Flora *Scruff *Belle *Paxton *Sidney (Diesel) *Norman *Den *Dart *Flynn *Winston *Luke *Stephen (steam engine) *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Stafford *Millie *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Marion *Mike the Miniature Engine *Rex the Miniature Engine *Skiff *Ryan *Ashima *Vinnie *Ivan *Raul *Yong Bao *Axel *Philip *Bert the Miniature Engine Rolling Stock To Buy *Diesel Fuel Tanker *Oil Tanker *Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Sodor Supply Co. *Sodor Zoo Snake Car *Farm Animals Car *Bubbles Tanker *Spider Exhibit Car *Sodor Mining Co. Car *Crocodile Special *Sodor Cement Mixer *Sodor Circus Monkey *The Scrap Monster *Many Copies of Annie and Clarabel Special Edition Engines / Vehicles *65th Anniversary Thomas *Chocolate Covered Thomas *Jelly Bean Percy *Holiday Thomas *Holiday Percy *Hero of the Rails|Patchwork Hiro *Misty Island Rescue|Thomas and the Raft *Blue Mountain Mystery|Victor Comes to Sodor *Blue Mountain Mystery|Victor's Great Splash *Special Edition Silver Thomas *Blue Mountain Mystery|Patchwork Hiro *King of the Railway|Stephen the Original Steamie *Spills and Thrills|Special Edition Spills and Thrills Thomas *Scruff's Makeover|Smelly Scruff *Kevin's Oil Spill *Special Edition Gold Thomas *Thomas and the Slithery Snakes *Snow Tracks|Snowy Gordon *The Green Controller|Busy Bee James *Stanley in Space *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure|Pirate Salty *The Switch|Millie's Dusty Discovery *Start Your Engines!|Special Edition Racing Thomas *Jungle Adventure Thomas *Patchwork Hiro (re-designed) Multi-Packs *Thomas and Rosie *Percy and Mavis *Toby and Flora *Classic Friends (includes: Thomas, Percy and Rosie) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch|Percy's Sweet Special (includes: Chocolate-Covered Percy, Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory Truck, and a Sodor Sweet Shop Tanker) *Creaky Cranky|Spencer's Heavy Haul (includes: Spencer and 2 Special Trucks) *Snow Tracks|Gordon's Snowy Special (includes: Snow-Covered Gordon and 2 Trucks with Coal and Log Loads) *Splish Splash Splosh|Emily Stuck in the Brush (includes: Muddy Emily and 2 Trucks) *Splish, Splash, Splosh!|James' Muddy Mess (includes: Muddy James and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and the Trucks|Thomas and the Troublesome Truck] (includes: Thomas and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and the Treasure (includes: Thomas and a Pirate's Cove Truck with a Treasure Chest) *Hank and the Fishes (includes: Hank, a Boat on a Flatbed, and a Brendam Fish Market Truck) *Buzzy Bees|Thomas and the Bees (includes: Bee-Covered Thomas, a Bee Car, a Bee Hive Truck, and a Honey Tanker) *Misty Island Rescue|Harold and the Rescue Cars (includes: Harold, a Flatbed with Lifeboat Supplies, and a Sodor Rescue Truck with Magnetic Load) *Henry and the Gold Mine (includes: Dusty Henry and a Gold Mine Truck) *Misty Island Rescue|Edward and the Jobi Tree (includes: Dusty Edward and 2 Log Cars with Jobi Wood) *Charlie and the Aquarium (includes: Charlie, a Fish Truck, and a Fish Tank Car) *The Lion of Sodor|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (includes: Thomas, the Lion of Sodor on a Flatbed, and a Boxcar) *Pop Goes Thomas (Includes: a Lemonade-Covered Thomas and Lemonade Truck) *Percy Hard at Work (Includes: an Exclusive-Faced Percy and 3 Sodor Construction Company Trucks with Loads that Create a Covered Bridge) *James' Ice Cream Express (includes: Ice Cream-Covered James, a Flatbed with Ice Cream Containers, and a Sodor Sweet Shoppe Tanker) *Salty's Catch of the Day (includes: Salty, a Tanker, a Brendam Fish Market Truck, and a Boat on a Flatbed) *Steamies vs. Diesels (includes: Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis) *Thomas Hard at Work (Includes: an Exclusive-Faced Thomas and 3 Sodor Construction Company Trucks with Loads that Create a Covered Bridge) *Kevin's Helping Hook (includes: Kevin and 1 Truck) *Day of the Diesels|Percy and Kevin to the Rescue (includes: Percy, Kevin and 2 Flatbeds) *Day of the Diesels|Thomas to the Rescue (includes: Dusty Thomas and 1 Trucks with Rescue Supplies) * Scruff's Dirty Job (includes: Scruff and 1 Truck) *Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks (includes: Thomas, Victor and 2 Trucks) *Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (includes: Thomas, Den, a Flatbed with a Christmas Tree, and a Truck with a Barrel) *Gordon and Ferdinand|Muddy Ferdinand (includes: Muddy Ferdinand, a Muddy Lion of Sodor on a Flatbed and a Truck with Logs) *Victor and the Oil Cargo (includes: Oil-Covered Victor and 1 Truck with Oil Drums) *Rocky's Search and Rescue (includes: Rocky and 1 Truck) *Wonky Whistle|Thomas at the Fair (includes: Decorated Thomas and 3 Trucks with Animals) *Blue Mountain Mystery|Tales from the Past Engines (includes: a Muddy Thomas, a Wood-Covered Diesel, a Jam-Covered Percy, and a Partially Repainted Victor) *Percy's Bumpy Delivery (includes: Percy and 2 Trucks) *Diesel's Spider Delivery (includes: Spider Exhibit Diesel with 2 Trucks) *Salty's Diesel Delivery (includes: Salty and 2 Trucks) *Diesel's Engine Repair (includes: Diesel and 2 Trucks) *Blue Mountain Mystery|Rheneas' New Coat of Paint (includes: Rheneas in Yellow Livery and 2 Trucks) *Blue Mountain Mystery|Sir Handel's Day at the Quarry (includes: Dusty Sir Handel and 2 Trucks) *Thomas at the Winter Festival (includes: Special Thomas and 1 Truck) *Thomas at the Halloween Celebration (includes: Thomas and 1 Truck) *Thomas at the Spring Fair (includes: Spring Fair Thomas and 1 Truck) *Thomas at the Summer Festival (includes: Summer Fair Thomas and 1 Truck) *Bust My Buffers!|Gordon's Rattling Cargo (includes: Gordon with a Snap-On Diesel Bufferbeam and 1 Truck) *Whiff's Wish|Whiff's Messy Day (includes: Whiff and 2 Trucks) *King of the Railway|Stephen and the Treasure (includes: Dusty Stephen and 2 Trucks with a Treasure Chest and an Armoured Horse Statue) *Flynn to the Rescue (includes: Flynn and 1 Truck) *King of the Railway|Percy's Catapult Cargo (includes: Percy and 2 Trucks with a Statue with Suit of Armour and a Catapult) *Santa's Little Engine|Thomas the Red Nose Engine (includes: Thomas and 3 Trucks) *Thomas' Tall Friend]] (includes: Thomas and 3 Trucks) *Diesel's Mine Discovery (includes: Gem-Covered Diesel and 2 Trucks) *Percy's Fishery Delivery (includes: Percy and a Boat on a Flatbed) *Lift and Load Charlie (includes: Charlie and a Crane on a Flatbed) *Harvey's Heavy Haul (includes: Muddy Harvey with a Snap-On Dirt Pile and 2 Flatbeds) *The Afternoon Tea Express|Stephen's Sticky Delivery (includes: Jam-Covered Stephen with a Snap-On Jam Spill and 2 Trucks) *The Smelly Kipper|James and the Flying Kipper (includes: Fish-Covered James with Snap-On Fish and 1 Flatbed) *Porter's Dockside Dash (includes: Porter with a Snap-On Rope and 2 Trucks)' *The Perfect Gift|Reg's Christmas Surprise]] (includes: Snowy Thomas and Reg) *Rock Mining Adventure (includes: Dirty Thomas, 1 Truck and Track Section) 2nd'Re-Design *Tale of the Brave|Gator's Mysterious Cargo (includes: Gator with Glow-in-the-Dark, Snap-On Leaves and 2 Trucks with a Build-able Dinosaur Fossil) *Tale of the Brave|Percy's Fossil Dig (includes: Percy with a Glow-in-the-Dark, Snap-On Dinosaur Fossil and 2 Trucks) *Tale of the Brave|Ben's Cement Mix-Up (includes: Ben with a Snap-On Cement Spill and 2 Trucks) *Thomas' Favorite Friends (includes: Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Victor, Dash, Kevin, Winston, Harold, Captain and Bertie; Toys R Us Exclusive) *Brendam Buddies (includes: Percy, Salty, Blue Troublesome Truck and Bulstrode) *Dieselworks Fix-Up (includes: Diesel, Den, Dart and a Truck) *Sodor Celebration (includes: Celebration Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's Car) *Steamies vs. Diesels (includes: Thomas, Percy, Charlie, Diesel, Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure|Lift and Load Cargo Crew (includes: Harvey, Max, Monty and a Flatbed with Load) *Sodor's Green Team (includes: Exclusive Percy, Exclusive Whiff, Exclusive Scruff and a Truck with Load) Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9